White Flag
by Cyrankalie
Summary: Songfic über Kahos Gefühle und Gedanken. Sie ist nie mit Eriol zusammen gewesen und hat immer noch Gefühle für Touya.


Autor: -CorpseBride-

Titel: White Flag

Disclaimer: Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von CLAMP, der Song „White Flag" von Dido

Kommentar: Hab das Lied nach langem wieder gehört und mir ist dazu gleich was passendes eingefallen. Viel Spaß beim lesen :)

[i]I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,

Or tell you that.

But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it

where's the sense in that?

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder

Or return to where we were

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be [/i]

Sie hatte niemals vor gehabt, ihm davon zu erzählen. Das sich nicht all ihre Vorahnungen erfüllt haben, dass auch sie sich irren kann. Doch, wie sollte es auch anders sein? Seine kleine Schwester hatte sich eingemischt und nun lagen all ihre Geheimnisse offen. Sie wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde. Hatte sie ihm doch damals prophezeit, dass sie beide jemand neues finden und auch Freunde bleiben würden.

Ja, sie hoffte, dass am Ende noch etwas wie Freundschaft drin wäre, auch wenn sie am Ende gänzlich leer ausgehen würde. Sie hatte niemanden. Aus einem einfachen Grund: Keiner war wie er. Und nun wussten es alle, warum sie trotz ihrer unglaublichen Schönheit, ihres außergewöhnlichen Charakters allein war.

[i]I know I left too much mess and

destruction to come back again

And I caused nothing but trouble

I understand if you can't talk to me again

And if you live by the rules of "it's over"

then I'm sure that that makes sense

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be [/i]

Als sie sich das erste Mal sahen war es schon um sie geschehen. Doch er war ihr Schüler und somit hatte sie gewartet, bis es für sie beide weniger problematisch war. Trotz allem war ihre Zeit begrenzt, weil sie es so gewollt hatte. Nun bereute sie es.

Sie hatte die Zeit mit ihm genossen. Sich um nichts sorgen müssen, einfach fühlen. Ein Jahr lang waren sie ein glückliches Paar, wenn auch niemand davon etwas wissen durfte. Doch dann musste sie Entscheidungen treffen. Nach langem überlegen hatte sie endlich eine gefällt. Eine, für die sie nicht bereit war, die sich jedoch nicht aufschieben lies. Also verließ sie ihn und ging nach England. Wohl wissend, dass sie ein gebrochenes Herz, welches so schnell nicht heilen würde, zurückließ. Er würde nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen, aber das Risiko ging sie ein. In der Hoffnung, dass doch alles kommen würde, wie geplant.

[i]And when we meet

Which I'm sure we will

All that was there

Will be there still

I'll let it pass

And hold my tongue

And you will think

That I've moved on...

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be [/i]

Als sie sich Jahre später wieder sahen, wurde ihr eines sofort klar: Ihre Zeit war gänzlich vorüber. Er hatte jemanden gefunden und diese Person machte ihn glücklich. Es war nicht für jeden sofort erkennbar, aber sie kannte ihn. Hatte genug Zeit mit ihm verbracht und war ihm zu ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit näher gewesen als jeder andere. Sie konnte die Zeichen erkennen, die verrieten, dass er glücklich war. Und sie freute sich darüber.

Gleichzeitig erwischte sie sich manchmal bei dem Gedanken, was passiert wäre, wenn sie nicht nach England gegangen wäre. Wären sie immer noch zusammen? Oder hätte er trotzdem sein Glück woanders gefunden? Sie wusste, dass sie die Antwort auf diese Fragen niemals finden würde.

Die ganze Aufregung um seine Schwester hatte sich gelegt und auf einem Schulfest ihrer Schule hatte sie seit langem endlich die Möglichkeit, wieder mit ihm zu reden. Natürlich war er nicht alleine gekommen, dennoch konnten sie ihr Gespräch unter vier Augen führen. Sie beantwortete all seine Fragen und hielt nichts zurück, dies war sie ihm zumindest schuldig. Doch als er sie fragte, ob sie, wie er, jemand anderen hatte, lächelte sie nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie habe den richtigen noch nicht gefunden, war ihre Antwort darauf, wohl wissend, dass dies die einzige Lüge war, die sie ihm von nun an erzählen würde. Sie liebte ihn. Soviel war ihr nun klar, doch sie würde es ihm nicht sagen.

Bevor einer von ihnen noch etwas sagen konnte, wurden sie unterbrochen. Er sah sie nur entschuldigend an, während sie ihm zu verstehen gab, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sah sie zu, wie er den Arm um seine Begleitung legte und mit ihm in der Menge verschwand. Als die beiden jungen Männer nicht mehr zu sehen waren, nahm ihr Lächeln etwas trauriges an. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Menge dreht sie sich um und ging.

„Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben, Touya."

[i]I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship

And I won't put my hands up and surrender

There will be no white flag above my door

I'm in love and always will be [i/]

© -CorpseBride-


End file.
